Marry me
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Sabía que algo andaba mal cuando me enamore de ti. Ahora que recuperé la memoria, se que es lo que esta mal. Pero pienso, que aunque seamos enemigos, puedo usar estos sentimientos en mi beneficio. (Light/L) (Matt/Mello) Yaoi.
**Un fic que se me ocurrió de repente al despertarme una mañana.**

 **Espero y os guste :3**

* * *

— **MARRY ME —**

 ** _Casate Conmigo_**

* * *

L sacó la cajita de su escondite, en uno de los pliegues del pantalón. Y, sin importarle que se mojara por la lluvia, la abrió, dejando que el oro de la joya circular brillase. Como un faro que sirviera de luz en la oscuridad.

Ahogo un suspiro nervioso, mientras las campanas de la iglesia resonaban en su mente.

Lo había hecho.

Al final, a pesar de estar seguro de que el joven que había entrado en su corazón y Kira eran la misma persona, lo había hecho.

¿Se arrepentía? No. A final de cuentas, nadie decide de que clase de persona enamorarse. ¿Iba a echarse atrás? Estaba a tiempo de hacerlo, pero no iba a ser así.

Kira o no, estaba profundamente enamorado de Light Yagami. Lo suficientemente profundo como para que no le importase que hubiera matado a miles de personas en el mundo, que de poder matará a miles más.

Sabía que sus sentimientos se vieron correspondidos en algún momento en que el chico olvido por completo su otra identidad. La personalidad totalmente limpia, infantil, que había mostrado en todos esos meses que trabajaron juntos, lo delataba. Era demasiado diferente a cuando lo conoció. Parecía... un chico corriente. Un chico corriente no se molesta en esconder pruebas de múltiple homicidio, porque no lo ha cometido. Supó al 100% que él era Kira cuando cometió su mayor fallo: Olvidar y hacer como si nada estuviera pasando, cuando en realidad era evidente que algo si que estaba pasando. Y ahora... cuando el chico que le devolvía la mirada era el mismo Light Yagami frío y distante que conoció, supo que recupero sus recuerdos. Supo que Kira, el auténtico, volvió al tablero del juego.

Ahora solo quería saber si el amor que ambos compartieron en esos meses era tan importante para Yagami como para él. Quería saber si él también estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por ellos... aun siendo Kira.

Suenan las campanas, más estrepitosas que antes, mientras vuelve a esconder el anillo. Los pasos ligeros que escucha a su espalda, los de Light, sin duda, le comunican que guardó la joya justo a tiempo para no chafar la sorpresa.

— Ryuuzaki —lloró al escuchar la voz preocupada del castaño tras de sí. Se creía a si mismo lo suficientemente fuerte como para guardar la compostura. Las gotas de lluvia enmascaraban su propio error—, te resfriaras aquí fuera, llueve a cántaros. Vuelve dentro.

El joven aseguraba eso, pero aun así no lo pensó dos veces para salir afuera él también. Sin importarle enfermar.

A menos de dos centrimetros de distancia, el amor de su vida dio la vuelta y le devolvió la mirada. Los ojos marrones fríos chocaron con los pozos negros hundidos del hombre encorvado, sin tan siquiera fijarse en la ropa empapada que marcaba el cuerpo que tan bien conocía en la intimidad.

Su preocupación por el detective era genuina. Justo cuando pensaba que no había nadie en el mundo para él, llegó el mayor cerebro inglés a su vida para demostrarle lo contrario. Lo amaba como nada. Y también dolía como nada tener que elegir entre L y el mundo perfecto. Vale, lo reconocía, L era la justicia. Otro tipo de justicia diferente a la suya. Una que no debería ser castigada. Ambos luchaban en el mismo bando... pero L se interponía al poder de Kira...

Cuando decidió ser el Dios del Nuevo Mundo, a Light le llegaron a la cabeza millones de posibilidades, millones de problemas que le saldrían al paso, con sus millones de soluciones. Pero llegar a tener una relación romántica sincera con su enemigo mundial declarado... Nunca se le paso por la cabeza que la parte más humana de él podría darle su corazón. Solo... ocurrió. Ahora, siendo Light y, de nuevo, Kira a la vez, sabía que debía renunciar a algo.

Pero no quería.

Su mente caprichosa aun daba vueltas buscando la mínima posibilidad que le permitiría tener ambas cosas. El Mundo Perfecto y un futuro al lado del hombre que amaba. Solo rezaba porque L no se diera cuenta ni de sus movimientos ni intenciones.

— Light-kun —pronunció el nombre con voz monocorde, queriendo decirle "por lo que más quieras, prestame atención. Ahora hablo yo". Al más joven le pareció estraña esa actitud, era la primera vez que L le echaba en cara, pero entre líneas, que era un pesado bocazas. Eso le produció una ligera punzada en el orgullo, pero aun así cerró la boca y mantuvo bien abiertos los oídos. Solo espera que a ellos llegara algo más que la risa molesta de Ryuk, a su espalda—, no me importa enfermar, sólo queria escuchar el sonido más bonito del mundo... por última vez.

Light no entendía a que se refería el detective. ¿Sonido más bonito? ¿Cúal? Si aparte de ellos conversando solo se oía el repiqueteo del agua contra el suelo. Y por sobre todo ¿a qué se refería por última vez? ¡Otra vez insinuando que él, el chico más perfecto de Japón, era el asesino de los asesinos y que lo tenía en la punta de mira!... Bueno, eso era cierto. ¡Pero no tenía pruebas! Y lo último que él quería en realidad era matarle... aunque fuera necesario.

— Ryuuzaki, no te comprendo —adoptó la pose que pondría cualquier adolescente que intenta entender el modus operandi de los adultos—. ¿Qué sonido? Yo no capto nada.

El detective enarco la ceja.

— Ah, ¿no? —dudó. Como si le resultara extrañó el hecho de que Light dijera esas palabras. Dio media vuelta para darle de nuevo la espalda al joven — ¿No miras ese punto de luz? Allá, en el horizonte.

Light se paró justo al lado de la barandilla mojada de la terraza. Al lado de L.

Sí, efectivamente, entre la oscuridad de la noche lluviosa, había un punto iluminado. Pero estaba demasiado lejos para distinguirlo, podría ser cualquier cosa.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó inconscientemente, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, teniendo la imperiosa necesidad de desmantelar todos los secretos de la mente de L.

— Una iglesia —contesto el de cabello negro—. Una en la que están tocando las campanas. ¿De verdad no lo escuchas?

A este punto, Light optó por el silencio escéptico, ¿campanas de iglesia sonando a mitad de la noche?, por favor.

— Es un sonido muy alegre, tal vez sea una boda... —tentó el detective— Una boda... Es la única festividad en la que se celebra la felicidad de dos personas. Dos familias que se unen en una y comparten su alegría... Las campanas de boda anuncian la felicidad. Eso las hace el sonido más hermoso del mundo. ¿No crees? Quisiera escucharlas. Al menos una vez más, antes de tener que escuchar el sonido más triste. No me importa si enfermo.

El joven le escuchaba cada vez más sorprendido. El calor en sus mejillas iniciaba una batalla contra el frío en el resto de su cuerpo que le provocaba la lluvia. Nunca se imagino a su amante hablándole de bodas. Tras de si, el Shinigami también estaba gratamente sorprendido.

— El sonido más triste... —susurró Light al ver de nuevo los ojos del otro, hundidos—: te refieres a campanas de duelo.

Adivinó. El detective asintió.

— La vida que se escapa, el dolor de perder a un ser querido que jamas volverá... Los llantos de dolor se mezclan con el repiqueteo de las campanas. Son el sonido más triste... —lentamente, se acercó al joven a una corta, casi ínfima, distancia que podría haber resultado intimidante. Solo podría— Dime la verdad. Ese sonido tan horrendo... ¿sonara para mi dentro de poco?

Light frunció el ceño, hastiado.

— No soy Kira —repitio por millonésima vez. Pero era la primera vez en meses que hasta él sabía que mentía—. No puedo saber eso.

Atrás sullo, Ryuk fue víctima de un ataque de risa, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño todavía más.

— No eres Kira... —repitio el otro—, el 50% de mis deducciones discrepan de eso —mintió. Un 100% habría sido más acertado.

Light necesito unos tres segundos para calmarse por lo dicho y no hacer una locura.

— Todos corremos peligro de muerte ayudándote —puntualizó con un veneno no intencionado en su voz.

Le tomo del hombro para hacerlo entrar al interior del edificio, y fue al contacto con la tela blanca transparentada por la lluvia el momento en el que el más joven fue plenamente consciente de lo _erótico_ de la situación.

No pudo evitar recordar todas las noches que pasó con ese hombre. Dio media vuelta con el corazón latiendo a mil, arrastrando a L detrás suyo. Tal y como el mayor hacía con él cuando estaban unidos por las esposas.

Trago grueso, negándose intensamente el lujo muy humano de sonrojarse. Fueron aquellas malditas _esposas_ las culpables de todo.

— Toma —le dijo al mayor una vez dentro, arrojándole una toalla—, iré a por ropa seca.

Una pobre excusa para no verle y poder calmar sus hormonas adolescentes por unos minutos.

No lo iba a conseguir.

— Espera Light —esta vez fue el detective el que tomó al más joven de un hombro, deteniéndole. El otro le devolvió la mirada, curioso de que no usase el termino "kun"—. Antes de que te vayas, hay algo que he querido pedirte desde hace un tiempo.

Ni siquiera la parte Kira del más joven pudo ocultar la sorpresa ni el sonrojo en su rostro con lo nunca visto ni esperado: L arrodillado ante él, con un anillo en la mano.

Oh. Por. La. Gloria. De. Kira.

— Light, no soy nada bueno con estas cosas —señaló—. Y creo que no se puede decir que lo que hay entre nosotros sea una "relación" propiamente dicha. Pero... yo... yo... —a cada palabra los ojos del más joven fueron agrandándose cada vez más— realmente te amo como se que nunca voy a amar a nadie más que a ti. Y si tú sientes lo mismo pues, bueno, me gustaría formalizar lo nuestro. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Increíble.

Simplemente increíble.

Él... ¿estaba realmente dispuesto a casarse con el sospechoso número 1 de ser Kira?

¿Adonde pretendía llegar?

* * *

 **¿Creen que aceptara? ¿Creen que se niegue? ¡L acaba de pedirle matrimonio a Kira, gente! Si esto se llega a saber... jo jo jo.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
